Drabbler
by Princess of the Mer-Rebels
Summary: A collection of drabbles usually featuring Merlin and Arthur.  A variety of genres, usually angst.  No Slash.
1. Shattered Trust

Do Author notes count? I'm not counting this one. Please Review or PM me if you know. I don't own Merlin. Hope it's not to confusing.

A flash and the dark room lit showing two young men. They stared at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. One pair scared, the other visibly upset. "Why didn't you tell me?" the blonde asked sadly.

"I couldn't," his companion said sadly.

The blonde looked less angry then he should be, and more hurt and betrayed, "Don't you trust me?"

"Not with this,"

"Why?" The other boy had no answer, just hung his head in miserable silence.

"I'm sorry," he murmured finally.

"It's too late for sorry. How could you?" he said in disgust. The unfixable trust was shattered.


	2. Merlin's Misery

Drabble 2, about Merlin. I don't own Merlin, BBC does. Enjoy!

He cowered in the dark abandoned room. The pain seeped into his mind as he let out another sob. Everything was going wrong. He didn't have the ability to save anybody, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't save Freya or Morgana. He dealt with hundreds of problems, to be cast away. Arthur thought he was an imbecile. The other servants thought he was crazy and just is lucky that he didn't die yet. He wasn't lucky. Lucky is not having your friends gone, not having blood on your hands. Lucky was not having a care in the world.


	3. Froggie

I don't know where I got the inspiration for this. I don't own. Enjoy!

The candles flicked before going out. The boy carrying them was pushed back by the wind.

"Can't you stop this?" Arthur yelled over the gusts of wind.

"How am I supposed to do that?" the warlock next to him shouted right back.

"Don't you have all powerful magic or something like that?"

"No, I don't," growled Merlin, "I'm still learning,"

"Well that's pointless, I thought you were powerful," Arthur laughed before shrinking rapidly and turning dark green.

Merlin will always deny that he was the reason for the prince's disappearance for a day. He blames the frog in Arthur's rooms.


	4. Muddy Merlin

Hi! I wrote this in science today because I was bored. Hope you like it.

He fell off, ripping his breeches. The horse he had been riding snorted.

"Think that's funny do you?" The boy said irritated.

"I certainly do," his companion, a muscular blonde, said as he got off his horse with ease, "Get up!"

"I'm perfectly fine here, thank you very much,"

"I said get up!" The blonde bent down and grabbed the other boy's arm. He yanked and the boy flew through the air, sprawling in the mud.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically after getting up.

"You have a bit of mud, right there," the blonde pointed at the boy's mud drenched face.


	5. Gwen's Bunnies

Ok, so many people have seen this; I know I looked at the stats, over 300 in the US and UK alone. So why is there only two reviews? If you don't like, please flame. If you like, please tell me that. Much thanks is deserved to asdf and writing-at-random, my only reviewers.

I don't own. Hope you like this.

"Get them!" Arthur yelled as he started running.

"Hurry!" Merlin screamed as he raced around the field.

The boys ran for hours after their pray before finally giving up and slouching down in the corner of the field by a tree.

"I blame you," Arthur said out of breath as he pointed at Merlin with an accusing air.

"Why?"

"You opened the cage!"

"Gwaine dared me," Merlin pouted.

"You should know by now to not trust Gwaine,"

"But—"

"You," Arthur said accusingly, "are going to be the one to explain to Gwen why her pet bunnies have mysteriously disappeared,"


	6. My Manservant Merlin

Arthur's POV this time. Set between the first and second episodes. Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Hope you like this one.

What was my father thinking? Merlin is daft, incompetent, and just an idiot in general! It's been a week since he had been made my manservant and he hasn't been on time once! Why couldn't anybody else save my life? I'd even settle for a sorcerer, just as long as they knew what a helmet was and could actually clean a room. As soon as the next tournament is done I am going to father and asking him to replace the fool. There's a crash now, coming from right outside my door. I stick my head out. "Merlin!" I yell.


	7. Telling part 1

Hi! Thank you reviewers! This is a part one, it could be the prequel to Shattered Trust if you want, but it will have a sequel with what Merlin will tell (though it's obvious). Hope you like it!

"Ummm, Arthur?" Merlin said as he stood in the corner of the prince (prat)'s chambers.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur said exasperatedly.

"I have something I'd like to tell you,"

"And that would be?" Arthur was beginning to look as though he would spear Merlin through with his sword in a few seconds.

"Well, it's more important to show you,"

"Fine," Arthur yelled, "Tomorrow we can show me, while we go hunting. You just **love** hunting, don't you _Mer_lin?"

"Yes sire, thank you," Arthur looked puzzled.

"You called me sire," he said, but Merlin had already slipped out the door.


	8. Telling part 2

Part two. There will be more parts coming up. Hope this is a bit different from expected. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! Hope you guys enjoy this!

The morning light shone through the treetops as Arthur and Merlin rode through the clearing.

"Where exactly are we going _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked.

"To a lake,"

"Why?" Arthur looked puzzled.

"There's something there that's important,"

They rode to a beautiful lake, one that seemed almost familiar to Arthur, yet not so.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin ignored the first question, "Well, there is something in the lake that you have to get. Then I can explain everything,"

"No, you'll explain NOW,"

"I can't until you get it,"

"What is it?"

"A sword,"


	9. Telling Part 3

Hope you like this! Do you guys want me to continue this mini series or do other drabbles? Also, do you want this to tie into Shattered Trust or no? Enjoy. I don't own.

"You want me," Arthur began, "To go swimming for a sword? Isn't that your job?"

"Erm, not really. Only you can get it," Merlin scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"How do you know this?"

"I- I put it there," Merlin stuttered.

"So why can't YOU get it?

"Various reasons,"

"Great," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Well, there's one other teensy detail," Merlin muttered.

"What would that be?" Arthur asked, but Merlin ignored him. "Merlin, I asked you a question!"

"There's kinda one other thing. You have to get it from the Lady of the Lake,"

"The Lady of the what?"


	10. Le Morte d'Merlin

Some angst and inferred character death. Merlin's POV. I don't own Merlin. Hope you like this.

Pain, the throbbing pain was everywhere. It coursed through my veins and engulfed me. It stung and burned. I drifted in and out of consciousness never more than partially there. I could feel large tears rolling down my eyes.

"Merlin!" I heard Arthur scream but I couldn't answer him. My mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't comfort him. Somehow this inability hurt more than the gaping gory knife wound in my back. The immeasurable pain I would cause them all, Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius hurt worse than any wound possible. I don't envy them. I would never envy them of this.


	11. Telling part 4

I forgot to post this between the ending of part 3 and Le Morte d'Merlin. Sorry for any confusion. Hope you like this!

Arthur had just met the Freya, or the Lady of the Lake, as he knew her as. He stood on the bank, admiring Excalibur.

"So why did you put this amazing sword in the lake?" He eventually asked Merlin after inspecting it.

"Funny story actually. Well, I had the sword and I wasn't allowed to give it to you because of a promise to the dr—somebody. So I had to take it to this lake until you could come get it. This was again because of that promise to somebody.

"You really are the Camelot's biggest idiot aren't you?"


	12. Drunken Merlin

Drunken Merlin this time! Arthur's POV. Or anybody really, but I meant it to be Arthur. Please Review. I don't own.

"What exactly are you doing, Merlin," I asked pulling Merlin from the floor.

"Heheh, pretty," Merlin said in wonder.

"What's pretty?"

"The lights. Oh, they're spinning. Bad lights!" Merlin began whacking around at invisible opponents.

"What exactly—" I began, but I was interrupted by a shout.

"Must save!" Merlin screamed.

"What do you have to save?"

"Arthur," Merlin began struggling with me.

"Okay Merlin, we're getting you to Gaius now,"

"Yay! Home!" Merlin squealed.

"You need some sleep. Lots of sleep," I say, beginning to half walk half drag him to Gaius.

Note to self: Never make Merlin drunk.


	13. Poor Merlin

Just something I did quickly while I was waiting for the video I had to make for Spanish class upload onto the website. Stupid video. Oh well, hope you like this. Thank you reviewers! I don't own.

Everything was riding on him- as always. The latest and greatest sorcerer decided to try to kill Arthur. Either that or it was a beast. They eventually all blended together. Was it too much to ask to get a break every once and a while. Not that it'd ever be granted. Why should Merlin get a break from saving Camelot and being the un-thanked servant to Prince Arthur? Why should sorcerers stop attacking? Who really cares about Merlin being overworked? He's always running around helping everyone. Nobody ever asks they just order. Why should that day have been any different?


	14. Mother's Day

I don't own. This is dedicated to all the moms. Happy Mothers Day!

"Can I have the next few days off Arthur?"

"Why?" Arthur asked Merlin puzzled.

"I need to visit my mother,"

"Is Hunith ok?"

"She's fine," Merlin said hurriedly.

"Then why do you need time off?"

"It's Mothers Day in a few days," Merlin said simply as though that explained it.

"Which is?"

"A day for people to thank their mothers. We celebrate all they do for us,"

"Oh. You can have the day off,"

While Merlin was found in Ealdor, that year Arthur was at a grave.

I assume Arthur would never have been told about Mother's day from Uthur. I know the likelihood of somebody not mentioning it is low, but maybe. Also, there probably was no Mother's Day in Camelot, but I don't really care. Hope you liked it! Please review.


	15. Home

Hi! This is dedicated to writing-at-random, the person with the most reviews, and my other reviewers. Thank you all so much! Hope you guys like this next one.

The mob approached.

"How do we get ourselves into this mess?" Lancelot asked Merlin.

"Filthy sorcerer!" One of the men yelled. Villagers Merlin knew all his life, hated him. They made their message clear: don't return.

"Run!" Lancelot yelled. They both bolted into the forest.

"Where to now?" he asked as they arrived at a clearing.

"Home," Merlin said simply.

"But you aren't welcome in Ealdor anymore," Lancelot pointed out bluntly.

"I know,"

"Then how do you plan to go home?"

"The same way I left it, through the gates."

"Ealdor doesn't have—"

"Not Ealdor, Camelot. That's my home."


	16. Misery

Angsty Merlin this time! Again. I wonder what that says about my psychological standpoint. Hope you like it. I don't own Merlin. Wish I did, but I don't.

His tears mingled with the down-pouring rain. His body is littered with bruises put he ignores them. The pain almost comforts him, telling him he is alive. His mind goes through the scene again and again. He will never forget what transpired. He will always be haunted by the betrayed look, the pained expression, through his never-ending life, the life that will be alone. He screamed in anguish as he collapsed to the ground. His spirit broken, his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces by his best friend. He was ruined by what had been his destiny to protect.


	17. Arthur's SemiApology

Hope you guys like this and can tell who is speaking. Please review and tell me what's good/bad about my drabbles! Thank you those who have reviewed! I don't own the characters unfortunately.

"Get out here," I ordered angrily.

"No!" He yelled back.

"As your Prince I order you to get out here IMMEDIATELY!" I shouted.

"Leave me alone!" I could hear his voice wobble as he lost control of the tears I couldn't see.

"I'm not leaving till you listen!" I leaned against the wall of the cave's entrance.

"You'll stay there for a while then,"

"You are coming back to Camelot. NOW!"

There was no response.

I really didn't care about his opinion, I was dragging that annoying idiotic warlock back to Camelot if it was the last thing I did.


	18. Missing Merlin

Okay, the truth is that I wrote this for my book and then decided to change a few things and make it a drabble. I may still use the scene in my book though, I don't know. Hope you guys like this. We've had a miserable Merlin, an angsty Merlin, a dead Merlin, and a drunken Merlin. Now we have a missing Merlin.

Snowflakes curled around my head and onto the frost coated ground. My red shirt waved in the breeze. The world was silent as I stood there. Time stood still. My golden hair became flecked with snow. My eyes were red and puffy. I barely noticed Gwen come up behind me.

"Merlin'll be ok. He has to be," she said as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What if he's not?" I chocked out.

"Look at who you're talking about. He'll be fine," We sat in silence listening to the wind.

"I'll find him," I said almost inaudibly.

"I know,"


	19. Emrys Part 1

I don't own Merlin. BBC does.

Fear struck at Morgause's soul. How could she have been so stupid? She should've realized Emrys was protecting the Pendragon. Just who was he though? People in Camelot weren't very observant after all. He could be anyone.

"Emrys!" She hissed, clutching her heart to check if it was still beating.

"I am he," a cloaked figure said as Arthur attempted to see whom it was behind the cloak. He wanted to see who the sorcerer was. "You are lucky I am merciful. Leave and never come back," the figure yelled at Morgause.

"Yes milord," Morgause bowed her head and disappeared.

AN. A bit of Bamf!Merlin, though technically not Merlin. Whatever. Hope you like it! Please Review!


	20. Emrys Part 2

Continuing the last one, but this time it's Arthur's POV. I'm thinking about getting a beta. If anyone would like to beta, and is able to, just message me. Don't own Merlin or Arthur. Though has anyone else realized that technically BBC doesn't own them either. That would be the legend's property. Isn't that in the public domain? Oh well, BBC still owns the plot of the show. Now I'm semi-rambling. Here's the story.

"But the question is, who was he," I said for the ten billionth time that day.

"I don't know," Merlin repeated, getting a bit irritated and was that nervousness? "How am I supposed to know? I wasn't there. Don't you have training to do?" he changed the subject, or tried to.

"No, that's later," I waved it off, "So who?"

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Merlin asked exasperatedly.

"I'd like to thank him," I said. Merlin dropped the tray he'd been carrying.

"Seriously? He's a sorcerer. As in against Uthur's laws."

"I know. He still saved my life,"

The next one is written, but I will be holding it hostage until I get 35 reviews. Thanks to those who have already reviewed! Love you all!


	21. Arlene

I just love torturing our resident prat. I'm trying humor for a change. I need to lay off the dark and depressing. Otherwise, people will start to think I'm emo. Hope you guys like this! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Merlin, unfortunately, otherwise Lancelot would die and Arthur would be magically joked with more. Also, Merlin would be more epically bamf. Anyway , here's the drabble.

I surveyed the girl. She looked livid, her beautiful clear blue eyes narrowing, causing the long eyelashes to cover them slightly. Hair fell in her face, long golden torrents of curly mass. It reached to her waist. Her small hands balled. She wore armor, though it looked to be made for a much larger person, with the symbol of Camelot on it. Obviously she was of noble blood. The question was: who was she?

"If you want to keep your head, I would stop looking at me and fix this problem," she growled.

"Arthur?" I asked.

"Fix it!" She/he yelled.


	22. The Floor

I'm trying to do more lighthearted ones. So here's another attempt at humor. I think it goes without saying that I don't own Merlin. 

"What are you doing on the floor?" Arthur asked, bending down.

"Nothing,"

"_Mer_lin,"

"I'm doing nothing," Merlin replied with his eyes closed.

"Then get up," Arthur said.

"I can't,"

"As you're crown prince, I order you to either tell me why you are sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor or get up and leave immediately," Arthur yelled.

"I can't leave," Merlin insisted.

"Why exactly can't you?"

"Erm, I'm kinda stuck," he admitted.

"How do you get stuck to the floor?" Arthur yelled.

"Funny story actually, well, you see, how do I begin?"

"I don't have all day Merlin!"

Should I make a sequel or prequel? I'm not sure. Please review if you want one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review! I'm baking cookies tonight, I'll have Merlin send you one virtually if you do!


	23. I'm Telling You to Listen

There will be a sequal to the floor, but I already wrote this and don't have time to write a sequal today. Merlin's POV! I tried to mix a bit of humor, but also a bit of Merlin's disappointment in Arthur. Tell me if I did it right. Hope you like it! I don't own the show.

After all this time, do you still need proof? Wasn't I right about Knight Valiant? Who warned you about Sigan? Yet did you listen? Of course you didn't. I was also right about the goblet being poisoned and killing the unicorn. Does it matter? Even now, my opinion is nothing. Fine, ignore me all you want. Just don't come crying to me when you realize I am right about Gwen's so called 'mom' who just appeared from nowhere (wouldn't you think that's a big clue?) turns into a terrifying monstrous beast and kills everyone. And you call **me **the idiot.


	24. The Flower Mistake

A Prequel to The Floor. Hope it meets expectations. I may write a sequel as well. Also, I have had over 6,000 hits on this story, yet only 48 reviews (thank you to those who have reviewed!). I know that more people are reading, so PLEASE review! Merlin will send you cookies!

"Gluso Flure Rapia," Merlin muttered quietly, staring expectantly at the daisy in his hand. His eyes turned gold. Why wasn't the flower glass? The book specifically said that it would turn the flower into colored glass! Why didn't it work? Merlin looked down.

'To turn a flower to glass, say: Gleso Flire Rapia.' The book read.

"Oh," Merlin said quietly, "Then what happened?" He made to get off the floor, but was stopped. " Oh no," he thought, "Arthur will defiantly be upset! Wasn't I supposed to bring him his breakfast?"

"Merlin!" He heard a yell from outside the hall.


	25. Problems With Presents

So, I'm in a birthdayish mood, (today's my birthday), so I decided to make it Gwen's birthday. Hope you guys like this. Please Review!

"Oh _Mer_lin," Arthur said in a singsong voice.

"What do you want prat?"

"I need some help,"

"From me?" Merlin replied in utter disbelief.

"No, from the wall. Yes from you Idiot!" Arthur said exasperatedly,

"With what?" Merlin said confused.

"So, you know Gwen's birthday is coming up,"

"Yes," Merlin said warily.

"I need help picking a present," Arthur said, "And since you're her best friend, you get to decide."

"But—"

"You don't have an option. Go get something nice, and I want it by tonight!" Arthur said, "Oh, and while you're at it, muck out the stables,"

"Clotpole!"


	26. Not Arthur

Trying humor again. Another animal drabble too. Hope you guys like it. Thank you reviewers!

"Merlin," Gaius said warily, "I may regret asking this, but why do you have a cat?"

"Erm, no reason," Merlin said quickly, "I mean it's not like it's Arthur or anything. And I'm not trying to find a way to fix him,"

"Is that Arthur?" Gaius raised his eyebrow of doom.

"No?" Merlin said that as more of a question.

"Merlin," Gaius warned.

"Gotta go, bye!" Merlin blurted, racing out of the room, leaving behind a very startled Gaius and a very putout Arthur.

"You forgot your cat!" Gaius yelled.

Merlin raced back and grabbed him before racing back out.


	27. The King's Orders Part 1

This will be at least a two part. Hope it's kind of a cliffy. Please Review! Thank you those who already have!

He ripped the paper from her hand, glancing at the royal seal.

It read:

"By order of the king, come to the throne room at exactly high noon."

"Why am I required in the throne room?" Merlin asked the servant who delivered the message.

"I do not know. His majesty sent this,"

"Thank you, but can you also tell him that I deny the wonderful offer,"

"He said you would say that, and to get you in the throne room if I had to drag you,"

"I see," Merlin shook his head, disappointed, "I guess I have to go. Joy,"


	28. The King's Orders Part 2

Here's part 2!

Merlin warily walked in the throne room.

"Finally," the king said, "Are you always late?"

"I've been told that, yes," they smiled as if sharing a joke.

"You are here to be charged as a sor—warlock," the king corrected, "What say you?"

"I plead guilty," Merlin said faintly. He wasn't going to kill him, right?

The king said quickly, "Perfect. I give you, Merlin, the first Court _Warlock_," The crowd began muttering to each other.

"It would be an honor, your majesty,"

"The king laughed. "Course. Now your formal," Arthur winked at his friend from under his new crown.

Hope you didn't think the king was Uthur. I figured, Merlin was one of the first Warlocks, so they would have had Court Sorcerers but no Court Warlocks, making him the first. Was this too rushed and OOC? I hope not. Thank you reviewers! Please review more. You will get cookies from the new Court Warlock. Also, I am holding the next drabble hostage until I get 60 reviews.


	29. Gwaine

Bit of humor. Gwaine is in trouble again, and kinda drunkish, not that he isn't always drunkish. Hope you like this. Tell me if I should add more different characters. Please Flame! Or tell me what you like! Tell me something! Just say hi! I don't care. That sounded really desperate didn't it. Oh well, Enjoy!

"Run!" Gwaine yelled, racing through the marketplace.

Arthur and Merlin watched him run until Gwaine ducked behind Arthur's legs.

"What'd you do this time?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Gwaine replied, "I just may have, possibly, kinda started another bar fight,"

"So why are you running?" Merlin asked.

"The bar owner had a huge axe and I forgot my sword,"

"I see," Arthur replied. Just then, a large, beefy man runs down the street with an axe.

"Do we help him, or leave him?" Merlin asked.

"Leave him of course," Arthur said.

"But, No!" Gwaine yelled at their disappearing figures, "Uh oh."


	30. Excuses

Set at any point you want, though I am imagining soon after Morgana returns to Camelot. Hope you like it. Do you want me to change POVs or tenses? Tell me.

"Where are you going exactly?" Arthur asked.

"Erm, nowhere per say," Merlin said, evading him.

He had been going to follow Morgana, but it looks like that'll have to wait.

"Well then I will be accompanying you," Arthur said.

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Well, um, you see," Merlin said, trying to find a good excuse, "I got nothing,"

"Exactly. So lets visit your nowhere,"

"Okay," Merlin replied.

"So, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Merlin faked stupidity, not that it was difficult.

"Where you're going,"

"I can't remember," Finally he had an excuse, though pitiful it may be.


	31. Snow

Angsty Merlin this time. I was writing too much humor, I need more angst! Which do you guys prefer? Humor or angst? Tell me. Hope you guys like the story. I don't own Merlin, and since I keep forgetting to mention it, this will be the last time and I hope you have gotten the message by now. Warning: Suicidal!Merlin

Midnight falls. There is no moon tonight. A chill ripples through the air. The crisp snow crunches under Arthur's feet. He comes up behind Merlin quietly, the way only a hunter can do. They stand there for a second, at utter peace.

"Come on inside, it's too cold out here," Arthur says at last, grabbing Merlin's shoulder. He isn't responding. "Get inside,"

Merlin shrugged him off and sat down, the snow crunching. "What's the use?"

"The use is you will die if you get sick from staying outside all night in below zero out,"

"I don't care,"

"You should care,"


	32. Who cares about consequences?

More angst! Yay!

His head hit the floor with a sickening crack. No! They can't do this. I watch as they torture him, his blood shimmering on the ground, his body being destroyed. He will die if I don't stop it. I don't care about consequences. If they kill me, so what? If he kills me, so what? If I died from the effort, so what? Only destiny is what matters. My life means nothing. I had to fix this. I summoned the last of my energy before letting it out in a swirl of wind and fire. I slumped to the ground.

Do you want a sequel? If three people ask me, I will write one.


	33. Royally Preparing

Light hearted and sweet. I wrote this a while ago, on paper. It just never made it into my computer. Hope you enjoy it.

The fragrant aroma of roses filled the air as the golden sparkle hovered around the girl's head. The gold swirled to an array of colors before solidifying into a golden jewel encrusted crown. Rubies, emeralds, and diamonds lie on 24-karat gold. She twirled in place, more sparkles followed, silver ones this time. They transformed her basic black dress into an ice white shimmering gown.

"Thank you!" she gushed to their resident idiotic warlock.

"It is my pleasure," he replied bowing; "Now if you'll come along, the king awaits." He winked before whispering, "Good luck Gwen. Congratulations on finding true love,"

Not too confusing was it? I hope not!


	34. Argument

Three people asked, so a sequel is in the works. Should be out soon. This one is just some dialogue. Hope it's not too confusing.

"Idiot!"

"Hey, I'm just saying—"

"You weren't hired to just say! You were hired to keep your mouth shut and speak when you're spoken to!"

"Yes, well maybe I don't want this stupid job anymore! Cleaning up after stupid pompous prats. 'Do this, do that, clean my stables.' I'm through."  
>"Fine, you're fired," he said coolly.<p>

"What!"

"Are you deaf?"

"But—"

"You said you were through. You are dismissed from my service. Get out of my sight!"

They never would have admitted the impact those words had on themselves. They never would have admitted the pain in them.

If you like, say so. If you dislike, flame. I need critiques be them good or bad!


	35. The Consequences Nobody Cared About

This is the sequel to who cares about the consequences. Arthur's POV. What happened while Merlin was thinking those angsty thoughts.

Fire swirled around us, though it surprisingly didn't seem to hurt either Merlin or me. I tried not to think about who could have saved us with this blatant use of magic. Eventually, the fire stopped. I looked around. Everyone was burnt except the two of us. Merlin was unconscious in the corner. I ran to him.

"Wake up! You have to be ok!" He groggily opened one of his eyes.

"Arthur?" he groaned, "You don't hate me?" each word seemed like it took effort to say.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Did magic,"

He did what?"

I hope it lived up to expectations. If you want another sequel, ask. Also specify if it should be Merlin or Arthur's POV. If you want, I will take requests/ prompts to write if you want (for example Arthur's POV with hunting, Gwen's POV finding out about Merlin, etc;).


	36. I know

I know. But he doesn't know I know. Am I confusing you? Let me explain it a little better. I know what he is. I don't tell, because I know how he is. He couldn't hurt a fly let alone take over Camelot. He can't even muck out the horses correctly, though that may change after the laws change. Then he will be free. He needs to be free. He is like a caged bird right now. He can't break out, because that would let me know about it. He can't let me know, even though I already know. Understand?

Guess who. Hope it was confusing-ish. I love paradoxes so I hope this resembles one. Thank you for reading. Please review!


	37. The Emotionless Execution

This was so difficult to write in a hundred words. It was originally 200 when I edited it. I hope you guys like it! Merlin's thoughts are italic. Hope it's not too vague.

He sat alone in a cell, waiting. His face mud streaked, he turns. A guard walks in; the stranger's face a godsend in his lonely world.

_This is it. I have no hope. _

He rises, his face withholding emotion.

_Will he watch my death? _

His eyes listless, he walks, back straight, proudly.

_Will death hurt? _

He walks into the crowd's center.

_He left me. He didn't care. I will die and he is gone. How could he believe I would hurt him?_

The boy walks calmly up to the block and lays his head down.

_I will not be weak. _

So I know that somebody must be reading these, because I see the page views, so why don't I see reviews for the last couple chapters? Please review and I will give you all some non-existent lie cake (portal reference).


	38. Angel

Arthur's POV. Hope you like it.

I know I have a guardian angel somewhere. I have to. The blue orb light is proof of that. So is the fact that I'm still alive after the Questing Beast and Dragon. I know they use magic; it would be impossible to do any of those things without it. Still, if I ever meet my angel, they won't burn. Even if everybody knows they're sorcerer, I will save them. I honestly don't care about what would happen after that. He'd protect me. I have total confidence in him. One day, I will know his identity. Once it is safe.

To Starts with a D : I will try to write your request, though it may take a little while to get perfect. Do you have any specifics?

Thanks to all my reviewers!


	39. Gilli

I hope I got the characters correct. I haven't seen this episode in a while and couldn't find it online and they don't have it on netflix, so I did my best. Gilli, being mistaken, as joined the wrong side. This is dedicated to Starts with a D who requested a guest appearance by Gilli. To Starts with a D: I hope this meets expectations.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin angrily asked one of the men in the group of sorcerers threatening Camelot.

"You chose your side, I chose mine," Gilli replied.

"So you chose the evil side?"

"I chose the winning side. After we have Emrys, we will take over Camelot and—," Gilli boasted.

"After you have Emrys?" Merlin asked, revealing his smothered laugh, "What makes you so sure Emrys will join you?"

"He will see that this is the easiest way to get magic back into the land.

"Gilli, meet Emrys, me,"

"Oh. Well this changes things,"

"Leave Camelot Gilli,"

Thank you reviewers. Those who review this time get a virtual annoying bird that won't shut up (similar to my real one), and keeps you awake till 4 in the morning.


	40. Festival

Thanks for your reviews! Our town is having a fair, so I was in the mood for this one. Hope you like it!

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Merlin asks.

"Your prince has ordered you to," Arthur says in his 'There's no point in fighting it because I'd win' voice.

"Still. Don't you think dressing up as a commoner and going into town for the festival is a little immature and not princely."

"It is a chance to view my people as they are when they don't have to worry about getting in trouble," Arthur explained.

"Are you sure it's not because Gwen will be there?" Merlin asked.

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"I still think it's because Gwen will be there,"

Those who review get funnel cake courtesy of Merlin.


	41. Royal Decree

Arthur writes a letter to all of you authors and readers.

Dear Fanfiction Patrons,

It has come to my attention that you are spreading false accusations over this contraption you call the 'internet' about my manservant and I. The authors that continue to spread accusations will be hunted down and burnt as a sorcerer. Speaking of sorcerers, my manservant is not one and you must cease to write stories in which he was. My manservant is too much of an imbecile to practice magic. By order of the Prince of Camelot you will stop the nonsense that is Fanfiction on punishment of death.

His Royal Highness,

Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot

Too formal? It was supposed to be a formal decree. Arthur doesn't know about Merlin's magic yet, or if he you want him to then he can be covering for Merlin because Uthur is starting to get suspicious. Please Review!


	42. Creepy Stranger Dude

Thank you guys sooooo much for 100 reviews! As a special treat everyone who has reviewed gets one free pass from the royal decree (see previous chapter). Here's the next one. It's okay, though I messed up the guy's dialogue/accent.

"Hey Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"What do you want?" Arthur growled in reply.

"That guy over there is staring at us,"

"So, what's your point?"

"Well, he could be a sorcerer, or an assassin, or a—"

"That's enough Merlin. I highly doubt that the man you claim is staring at us is someone about to kill me,"

"He may be after **me**,"

Arthur started laughing, "You?"

The man got up and walked over to their table.

"Do either o' you know where I migh' find someone called Emrys?" He asked.

Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look, "I told you so,"


	43. First Impressions

First episode, I assume you'll be able to guess what part. Enjoy!

"_I could take you apart with less than that," _

Who does this boy think he is? I am Prince Arthur, killing machine. Nobody has beaten me (except Morgana, but she's not allowed to tell anyone). He thinks he can without any muscles or weapons at all? The least I can do is give him a mace. There's something weird about him. I just don't know what. He must have a trick up his sleeve. Either that or he's an idiot and mentally unhinged. He's probably both. Whichever, I'll crush him then go back to daily life. This will be fun.

Hope it's not too OCD.


	44. New Manservant

Eh, not my favorite. Oh well. It was written at like 2 in the morning so it's better than I could expect. Here it is.

"Yes sire,"

"Don't forget to muck my stables," I added.

"Yes sire," Was that all he said? The stupid idiot! Wait, not an idiot! Only Merlin can be called an idiot! Not this useless lump!

"Anything else sire?"

"That will be all," he left. Finally!

Merlin walked in. "So, how's your new manservant?"

"Great, better than great actually. He can actually do something,"

"I can do stuff now,"

"Yes, as court warlock. Never as my manservant,"

"So what do you call saving your life?"

"Part of your destiny. That has nothing to do with manservantness,"(AN: yes, I know that's not a word)

"You prat!" He stormed out.


	45. Reincarnation

An attempted reincarnation drabble. Merlin is immortal and hasn't aged since he was around 20.

He slowly turned the last page of the book.

"_The Truth of Arthurian Legends_?" A voice read over his shoulder, "By M. Emrys,"

"Well, because my name's Merlin and stuff," the boy, who hadn't aged in hundreds of years said feebly.

"I see. Odd isn't it?"

"Isn't what?"

"That we have the same names as the two heroes,"

"Sure it is," Merlin gave a quick smile. So Arthur may be finally remembering!

"Eh, must be a coincidence,"

"Stupid pratish prince," Merin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"You called someone a 'stupid prattish prince',"

"No I didn't!"

"Idiot,"

Hope it was ok. It's my first reincarnation drabble.


	46. Crumble

Some Angst. For some reason, angst is my favorite to write.

I hate this. I hate it with the deepest loathing from the bottom of my broken soul. Every day it's a fight to build my façade. My walls put up, built to hide my secret, will eventually crumble into dust. My suffocated mind will be released. At some point the guard will fall and all will be revealed. It won't last. After destiny is finished throwing me around, I'll be free. Then I will leave, be it forced or voluntarily. If I disappeared would they notice? Would they come after me? Sometimes we leave to see who will follow us.

Guess who. It's probably too easy to guess, but hopefully it's more difficult.


	47. Denial

Another reveal drabble, kinda. Except Arthur already guessed. Hope the dialogue isn't too confusing.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled from the shadows.  
>Merlin shrieked before stuttering, "Um, well, err,"<br>"What was that?" the voice, which was Arthur, yelled.  
>"I don't know,"<br>"You do!"  
>"No I don't,"<br>Arthur started talking in a low voice, "You're not an idiot enough to not recognize sorcery. If you—"  
>"I wasn't!"<br>" If you—"  
>" I wasn't"<p>

"Let me finish a sentence!" Arthur yelled. Merlin was quiet. "If you were, it'd be my duty to kill you. But you weren't, it was a rouge sorceress who escaped. Am I understood?"

"Technically that wasn't sorcery,"

Please Review!


	48. Jump

Very angsty. Warning: Suicide!Merlin.

"Don't!" Arthur shouted.

"Why does it matter?" a hollow broken voice asked, "I'm just a dirty rotten evil sorcerer after all," the voice cracked. The owner of the voice closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stop! Can't you just get rid of it or something?"

"This is me. If you can't accept that—" He took a step forward.

"We'll figure something out, just get down from there!" Arthur's voice broke and tears started to flow.

"No. I'm not getting down,"

"You have to!" Arthur was pleading now.

Merlin took a deep breath and jumped off the precipice.

Please Review!


	49. Dancing in the Rain

Young Morgana. I figure this is the type of thing she would do as a kid.

It started as a trickle, turned into a slow steady beating on the castle roof. She left her shoes and walked slowly into the empty courtyard. Her dress spinning with her, she twirled. She was soaked, but she ignored the chill in the air and the coldness of her bare feet on wet stone. She giggled, allowing the water to surround her as she danced. She danced and she danced. Hours passed in the storm. She had no worries or fears, just the innocence of a little girl. She had no idea of the betrayal and misery she would create.

Please Review!


	50. Knew From the Start

2nd person POV, one of the only things I've written in it.

You knew from the start. It was obvious. You saw his eyes turn gold in the market. That 'something about you Merlin' was you trying to warn him to get out of town. When he didn't leave, you figured to watch him, see what he did. You saw when he stopped Lady Helen. It would've been impossible to save you without magic. You were confused, why did he save you? This intrigued you enough to keep him. You watched as he saved your life again and again. Now you just had to find a way to tell him you know.

Please Review.


	51. Not Welcome

Depressing reveal fic, but not exactly angst.

"But why?" he shouted at the receding figure.

The figure tuned around, revealing a battle worn Arthur with a resigned look on his face.

"It's necessary," he stated, his voice showing no emotion.

"But—"

"I said it was necessary!" Arthur yelled. His face showed misery, pain, and betrayal for a split second before reverting back to the cool façade.

"I have to stay," he whimpered, his knees buckled as he fell into the ground.

"You aren't welcome anywhere near here. Go away," Arthur turned back and started walking away.

"Please," he was pleading now.

"Sorcerers aren't welcome in Camelot,"

Please review! This is the last drabble until five **different** people review.


	52. Escaped Again

Okay, so keeping chapters hostage isn't working. Grrr. Oh well, I want to post this. This is some fluffiness. Pretty much me making fun of Camelot's finest guards.

"Your majesty. I regret to inform you that Merlin has escaped," A bowing guard told King Arthur.

"Again?" Arthur said exasperated, "Find him. A punishment is **supposed** to be a punishment," The guard left.

"Boo!" Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear from behind him.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he jumped in his throne.

"Yes sire," Merlin said innocently.

"How'd you escape this time? I specially created magic proof cells for your 'time outs' yet you still escape them!"

Merlin grinned, "Well, to be honest, the guards are pathetic. Train them better. Oh, and magic proof cells don't work when they're unlocked.

Please Review!


	53. Camelot's Downfall

It was such an interesting experience writing the other 2nd person POV, that I decided to write another. Guess who. To D, I'm impatient and dislike waiting. Plus I have like 20 drabbles to post.

You watch the rain mingle with the tears on your face. Thunder strikes in the distance. You can't bear to watch the terrible final battle playing out before your very eyes. Flames are thrown and magic is used as Merlin and Morgana face off. Arthur is trying to beat back the enemies with Excalibur. You know it is no use. You know it is your fault. You betrayed them, causing weakness among the round table. You made him banish his strongest knight. You stand in the castle and watch through a cracked window. You break, just as Camelot is breaking.

Please Review!


	54. Shields and Physics

This is the product of studying for a physics test and deciding to take a break.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! What happened there?" Arthur yelled after a new type of magical shield, using light waves, that Merlin had been trying failed during training, "You're lucky this was practice!"<p>

Merlin frowned, "I think I figured it out! I've been using a plane wave instead of a circular wave! I also need to recalibrate the frequency and wavelength, which will then change the velocity. I need to change my calculations and get the perfect frequency," He raced inside.

"Isn't he supposed to be an idiot?" Arthur asked Gwaine as they continued sparing, this time without the shield.

"Yes, yes he was,"

* * *

><p>Merlin's facts should be correct.<p>

Please Review!


	55. The Confrontation with Morgana

His eyes flashed, "I told you to stay away!"

"Yes, but I didn't listen," Morgana smirked, before noticing the gold in his eyes, "What the—"

"Don't try this Morgana," he said with loathing, "you will never win. Don't you know the legends? Particularly one about Emrys,"

"Emrys? Are you saying you're **the** Emrys?" Morgana laughed, "Impossible, you're just a fool!"

"Am I really?" Merlin said mystically, "How do you know who I truly am?"

"You can't be Emrys. Emrys will bring magic to the land. You just trail after Arthur,"

"How do you know that isn't part of it?"


	56. Goodbye

Thank you reviews! This is a reincarnation drabble again. Hope it accomplished the mood I was trying for. Enjoy!

They waved goodbye, rain drenching the receding figures. The weather seemed to reflect the mood. This would be the last time they would say goodbye until the next life. This would always happen. Arthur never knew this had happened hundreds of times before, but Merlin did. Merlin felt stabbing misery at leaving again. But Merlin knew they would meet again. He had hope for the future. He knew Arthur would eventually remember everything and that was good enough for him. Arthur didn't know how important Merlin was to him, but he knew it was goodbye, and that's all that matters.

Please Review!


	57. Dark Merlin

Dark!Merlin. Enjoy!

He smiled evilly. He could kill them all with a wave of his hand. If a single one of them angered him he could cause them immeasurable pain. He would be admired and feared, the ruler of the world. Nobody could get in his way. He laughed coldly. They would never know what hit them. He had the perfect charade. They wouldn't expect **him** to be cunning and cold hearted. Merlin got up from the ground he was sitting on and walked back to his job as manservant, his mind completely forgetting the evil thoughts he had had that morning.

Please Review!


	58. Merlin Makes an Excellent Point

Another Smart!Merlin. And Ignorant!Arthur. Hope you like it.

"So you want to go in this crumbling cavern in search of a poisonous magical creature. Did you learn anything from the Questing Beast?" Merlin asked irritably.

"Shut up Merlin. The beast is in there and we need to get it. Do you have any better ideas?" Arthur was exasperated as he climbed to the cave.

"How about wait for it to come out and ambush it?"

"Are you actually making sense?" Arthur asked confusedly.

Merlin glared at him, "I've been known to do that,"

"No you haven't! You're Merlin. The idiot!"

Arthur was unavailable as Merlin fought the creature.

Muchas gracias para leyendo.

Not sure if I got that right. I'm an epic fail at Spanish.


	59. Bait Part 1

"Where am I?" Arthur asked angrily.

"You are in the forest," a mellow voice said.

"I know that! Honestly, you're worse than my manservant. Where am I?"

"In the forest of Lunim. I require a discussion with someone, and you are the easiest way to meet them,"

"You're joking! I'm bait?" Arthur was starting to get really mad.

The sorceress laughed, "Of course you're bait. Why would I want you otherwise? Though I may kill you after I'm done with you,"

Arthur seemed unfazed by the revelation that the sorcerer wanted to kill him, he was so used to it.

To be continued. Imagine the sorceress' voice to be like Luna's in the Harry Potter Movie. Please Review!


	60. Bait Part 2

Part 2! Enjoy!

Arthur had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, the sorceress just sitting there watching him.

"When is this person you're waiting for going to get here?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know,"

"I do. I am here," a commanding voice came from the shadows. A man, in a large purple cloak that covered his face, walked out.

"Emrys?" The sorcerer asked.

"Evidently," the cloaked man said dryly, "What is it you want with the Pendragon?"

"It is you I have business with,"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Join me,"

"What?"

"Join me and we will take over the world,"

Please Review!


	61. Bait Part 3

Part 3!

* * *

><p>"You. Want. Me. To. Take. Over. The. World." The cloaked man said slowly.<p>

"Yes, I do,"

Arthur was panicking. Why was this Emrys able to take over the world? He must be a powerful Sorcerer. What if he accepted?

"You're being serious? Why would I ever take over the world with you?" Arthur felt sudden relief. "I'm here to save Arthur. Then I will hopefully never have to see you again. If you resist, I will be forced to take action,"

The sorcerer looked angry, "Does this count as resistance?" He magically pushed back the hood of the cloak.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! The final drabble will be up soon. Please review!<p> 


	62. Bait Part 4

Here's the next part!

* * *

><p>The cloak fell back to reveal Merlin.<p>

Arthur would have fell over in surprise if not for the fact he was tied to the tree. His face showed complete betrayal.

"Now that the prince has seen you, you'll be killed. Then I can finish my plan without interference as you wouldn't help,"

"You will never hurt Camelot!" Merlin's eyes flashed and the sky turned stormy. The sorceress was suddenly struck by lightning. Arthur looked on in shock.

"Forgive me Arthur," Merlin whispered as he magically took the ropes off Arthur and tied his arms in them, "Do as you wish,"

* * *

><p>Do you want a part 5? I'm not sure, because I don't want too many parts. I haven't written one yet, but I can if you want. Please Review!<p> 


	63. The Final Farewell

I will write part 5 of Bait, I just don't have access to my computer today to write it. (im using my phone to post). It should be up soon. Thank you for the reviews!

This is pure angst. Could be a death drabble if you don't think he'll be saved. I'll leave it to your imagination.

* * *

><p>The colors swam in my eyes, swirling and blurring. My knees felt weak and I smelled the faint scent of blood, rusty and sickening. My chest felt as though it would burst and I put my hand to it. It was sticky and red. I retched, collapsing to the forest floor. I could faintly hear the sound of my name being screamed by my companions through the fog in my mind. One in particular stood out, his sweaty hand clutching mine. He sobbed. He told me no man is worth tears. I will miss him. I whispered one word, "Goodbye,"<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	64. Kings Don't Cry

He felt the need to cry.

He wanted to allow the forbidden tears he was holding back to fall and splash down his face.

He wanted to sit and sob somewhere, alone.

He felt hopeless, miserable.

He knew that he was forbidden to ever cry.

He would never cry.

He didn't want anyone to get the wrong message.

He didn't want anyone to think he was weak.

He was weak.

He didn't know where he was going from there.

He only knew one thing.

He knew princes (now kings) don't cry.

He couldn't cry.

He needed to set an example.


	65. The Right Choice

Part 5 is written, I just need to type it. I wrote it in a notebook. Should be up tomorrow.

I tried to get in Gwen's view. She obviously had this issue.

* * *

><p>"Love," she whispered serenely to herself.<p>

She didn't know exactly what that entailed. Was it eternal, everlasting? Or was it fickle and failing? How was she to know? Arthur said he loved her. Lancelot too, said he loved her? Which is the pure love, the unconditional love? How did she know whom to choose? Did she choose the King with all his sweetness and daringness? Or did she choose the knight with such chivalry and might? How do you choose between two perfect people? For she had to choose one, there was no having them both. Gwen had a problem.

* * *

><p>Not that I think it's an issue. I sometimes wonder how the sweet Gwen we all know and love turned into the problematic Gwenhyfar of legend. This is part of how I think it happened. This didn't turn out how I planned though, it was originally supposed to be romance of the Arwen variety.<p> 


	66. Bait Part 5

Part 5 as promised. Bold is Arthur, italics are Merlin. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Do as you wish," the words echoed in Arthur's mind, haunting and dead. He staggered back in shock.<strong>

_Why wasn't Arthur saying anything? Merlin wondered as he waited motionlessly. Why couldn't he just kill him and get it over with?_

**Why did Merlin betray him? How could he do this? How?**

_Kill me_"

"Why," Arthur hoarsely whispered, finally breaking the suffocating silence.

Merlin just bowed his head.

**I need a façade.**

"Leave Camelot, never return," Arthur ordered starting to walk out of the clearing.

"I can't," Merlin cried, defeated.

Arthur turned, "What?" he said startled.

"I can't leave, Destiny says so,"

* * *

><p>I have a question. Should I repost these as a separate story and continue, or just leave it here? Please tell me.<p> 


	67. I  am King Arthur

Bait will be it's own story. It should be up today under the same.

Originally written for social studies, but I changed it. Hope you like it. Arthur just before death.

* * *

><p>My death will bring ruin. My armies will collapse in disarray. My cause will be pointless. Those murderous sorcerers will take everything from the people I love. Their homes and brothers will be destroyed. Those who resist will be slaughtered. I am almost glad I will be long gone so I will not be forced to watch. History will twist my name. I will change from great king to criminal. The victors write the history books after all. Will anyone know the true story? The story of a man just trying to protect those he loved. I am King Arthur.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	68. Chased

Sad reveal. Merlin's pov. Gracias para los (insert spanish word for reviews).

* * *

><p>I run. I don't stop even though my heart is bursting and I feel as though I will collapse. The sound of hunting dogs follows me, coming ever closer. He is chasing me. He will never rest until I am captured. I will be the perfect trophy to give his oh so wonderful father, the head of the warlock who hid in the castle for years, the one who betrayed them all. I was foolish, a idiot, to think he would trust me after the secret was released. He is too brainwashed in hatred for that. I overestimated the prat.<p>

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	69. Prat

Something I figured would happen at some point. Enjoy! Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

><p>"Prat," Merlin said as he started leaving.<p>

The visiting lord overheard, "You're going to let your servant talk to you like that?" Merlin slowed to a standstill warily.

"Like what?" Arthur asked smiling,

"He just called you a prat,"

"No he didn't. But you just did. Speak to me correctly,"

Merlin hid a smile as the lord bowed angrily to Arthur and glared at Merlin before flouncing out of the room.

"Merlin," Arthur admonished.

"What? I didn't expect he'd hear me,"

"You know better than to call me a prat in front of courtiers. Idiot!"

"He wasn't supposed to hear,"

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	70. Go Away

Merlin breaks. Arthur is confused, again. Thanks for the reviews and faves and alerts!

* * *

><p>A few days after the dragon, Arthur found Merlin in an obscure corner of the castle crying.<p>

"Is this about Balinor again?" Arthur asked, "Or something else this time?"

Merlin burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Don't tell me that offended you,"

"Some of us actually have feelings," Merlin got up and ran to the door, or tried to because Arthur held him back.

"Tell me,"

"It's just everything! Nothing goes right! Go away! You wouldn't understand! Your life is perfect!" Merlin broke free of Arthur's grip and ran out.

Arthur followed, puzzled. What was wrong with his friend?

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	71. Smile

I need some hope, non depressing stuff, so I wrote this. It turned out pretty depressing. It's not my fave, but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>He smiled. He knew this wouldn't last; the paradise they created would fade eventually. Merlin knew the effort would eventually go to waste. Nothing is forever. Even the great Romans fell. He doesn't know when, or where, or how, but Merlin does know one thing. It's been worth the troubles and insanity. Every trouble and pain that he has gone through is nothing compared to the happiness he felt at that moment. All of Camelot celebrated. Life was perfect. Merlin still felt that little feeling that something would go wrong, but for now he just smiled his beloved infectious smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	72. Looks at insert name here

You know your brain is dead when... you write this!

* * *

><p>Gwaine walks in, looks at Merlin and tries calming him.<p>

Morgana walks in, looks at Merlin and Gwaine and tries to take advantage of Merlin in order to kill him.

Lancelot walks in, looks at Merlin, Gwaine, and Morgana and checks to see if Merlin is ok sanity wise.

Gwen walks in, looks at Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana, and Lancelot and sends for Gaius.

Gaius walks in, looks at Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana, Lancelot, and Gwen and tries to force-feed Merlin calming draught.

Arthur walks in, looks at Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwen, and Gaius and walks out quickly.

Merlin just giggles.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	73. Excaliber the Missing

More humor. Or at least an attempt at it.

"Why?" Arthur asked as he burst into the room.

Merlin jolted up from where he was cleaning the leech tank, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what!"

"Uh, no I don't. I can't read minds, illegal remember,"

"How could you do this to me?" Arthur asked in a betrayed voice.

Merlin's mind raced. Had he somehow figured out about his magic?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin stuttered.

"What happened to it?"

"It?"

"The sword my dad used. The amazing one that you told him was mine! What'd you do with it? Where'd it go?"

I could see this happening in season one, Arthur asking about the sword his father used and Uthur telling him that Merlin gave it to him, then finding it gone. Hope I got it write. This was hard to write in 100 words. Please review!


	74. Please Notice

Ok, so for some reason, I keep writing dark and depressing. Warning: Suicidal!Merlin.

"We're going hunting,"

"Yes sire," I say, emotionless.

We walk to get the horses. I stay far behind him. I am silent as we leave Camelot's gates.

Does he notice?

We ride to his favorite hunting ground. I wince as the arrow pierces a majestic stag, but don't say anything. Can he hear my train of thought?

He eats after, sitting on the bank of the lake. I go without. Does he realize this is the third day?

Soon, I will be like that deer, dead. Will he notice in time to save me?

My best friend won't realize this.

If you want this in Arthur's POV, just tell me.


	75. Noticing

Continuing of Please Notice. It was requested, so I wrote it. Arthur's POV.

* * *

><p>I tell him we're going hunting. How else do I get him away from everything so we have the opportunity to talk? Merlin changed, and not for the better. He has, in his words, become a bootlicker. He follows at the right pace, and even calls me sire.<p>

I hate it.

I shoot a deer and he winces. I wish he saw the elegance of the chase.

I watch him, as I eat. We sit by a lake and he just stares at the silver water, silent.

He doesn't eat.

A single tear drips down his face.

"What's wrong Merlin?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter will be held captive until I get five reviews.<p> 


	76. I walk

I walk. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know how further this trip will take me. I need to walk.

Walking clears my mind. I need to be able to re-run what happened. I need to remember the events. I need clarity.

I hear footsteps. Another man chases me. Yelling my name, he reaches me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growls.

"Away. You don't want me here," I reply softly.

He grabs my hand, stopping the steady beat of my walking.

"Did I ever say that?"

"Well…"

"No, my father did. You're coming back with me,"

* * *

><p>I hope it's not too confusing. Please review!<p> 


	77. Horses

I needed to write some humor. Hope you guys like it! Thank you reviewers! Thank you Writing-at-Random, for all your amazing reviews! As a thank you, I will be writing the Balinor drabble you suggested. It should be up in the next few days.

* * *

><p>"So, it was kinda an accident," Merlin started explaining.<p>

"I don't care how much of an 'accident' it was," Arthur yelled, "I only care about fixing it!"

"Well, you have to admit it's quieter around here with this,"

"That is beside the point! I can't have—"

"I know, I know, you need them to help you with something,"

"It's not just something!"

"Sure it isn't,"

"Do you have some weird obsession with the stocks and dungeons?" Arthur started threatening.

"No,"

"Then change it!"

"Why?" Merlin whined.

"Because, Merlin, the knights of Camelot can't be horses!"

"But—"

"Fix it,"

* * *

><p>Please Review! If you do, you get Gwaine in horse form!<p> 


	78. Balinor

The Balinor drabble I promised. I didn't actually show him finding out, because I couldn't think of a good enough way to, but I showed the reaction. Dedicated to Writing-at-random. I hope it meets expectations.

"What!" Arthur yelled as Merlin ran. He got to the forest line before Arthur stopped being stunned enough to think. He was hidden when Arthur realized to chase him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he searched the forest. He heard the trees rustle. He bent to look. "Merlin?" He repeated, quieter.

A whimper sounded, as Merlin scrambled away from his hiding place.

"Please don't hurt me,"

"Why would I hurt you?" Arthur said as though the very notion was ridiculous, "I don't care if your father was Balinor. It's not like you're a dragon lord or anything," Arthur laughed.

"About that…"

Please review!


	79. Mortius

I'm not sure what this would classify as. It's not Angst, not a reveal, not funny. NOT really drama, because you know what will happen. Spoiler for Season one Episode 4, but let's face it, most of you have seen that by now.

* * *

><p>My heart races as I pull my body up. A glowing orb appears. Magic! Yet, it doesn't seem evil. It couldn't be, it is so peaceful. I gourd it to finish me, but I know it won't. It's too comforting. I see the Morteus flower. I must get it, must save Merlin. I don't know why I want to risk my life for a servant, but I will. I don't think, just act. I finally reach the flower and see the spiders after me. I must get out! I follow the light. It leads me. Thank you, whomever sent it.<p>

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think!<p> 


	80. Hiding From the Prat

Yay! Gwaine is in this one. This was fun to write. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That stupid, insane, moronic, imbecilic, irritating, idiot!" Arthur stormed into the room.<p>

"Don't hold back," Gwaine laughed at Arthur's furious face.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"Dunno, not here," Gwaine smiled, "Maybe he's mucking out your stables. Did you try there?"

"You and I both know he would never do that voluntarily," Scoffed Arthur.

"Oh, but if he's hiding, he would hide where you don't expect,"

Arthur glared, "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"No prob princess!" Gwaine yelled before lowering his voice, "Coast's clear. You can come out now,"

"Thanks," Merlin said, climbing out of his hiding spot.

"Anytime,"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	81. Sisters

A different type of reveal fic. Not a reveal of magic, but a reveal of allies.

* * *

><p>"What are you—"Arthur started.<p>

"Shhhhh," he was cut off.

"But Merlin—"

"Be quiet," They heard a rustle in the branches next to them.

"Sister," they heard a woman say, as another girl stepped from the trees that had rustled. Arthur gasped as the girl turned.

"How goes our plan for Camelot's demise?" the woman asked.

"Arthur should be dead by the end of the fortnight," she smirked. Arthur grabbed his sword and prepared to burst through the bushes.

"Stop," Merlin cautioned, "You can get them later. Just watch,"

"But it's Morgana! Planning my demise!"

"Just watch. It's worse,"

* * *

><p>Please review! I think I'm going to stop this story. Tell me your opinions.<p> 


End file.
